


Against That Time When Thou Shalt Strangely Pass

by Oshun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a meme which requires that one use a randomly selected line of poetry as a prompt for a ficlet. The title of this fic is a line from from Sonnet 49 by William Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against That Time When Thou Shalt Strangely Pass

Everyone noticed that Harry was never the same after Sirius passed through the Veil. Ron, however, more than anyone else knew how far it went. Sleeping next to Harry, he knew the signs of the onset of what he came to call the “passing through” nightmare. First, he would wake up to soft moans coming from Harry’s bed. If Ron was not too deeply asleep, he could go to Harry and gently try to wake him. That generally worked.  
  
However, if Ron was exhausted or sleep-deprived he might not hear the beginning and wake up to Harry screaming, “No! No!” Then it was harder to break the grip of the “passing” nightmare.  
  
Seamus once suggested that someone ought to investigate if there was a way to cast a long-lasting silencing charm on Harry’s bed curtains.  
  
Neville answered him, in a tone that made it obvious he would entertain no argument. “Are you barking mad, mate? If we found one and used it, then Ron couldn’t hear him.”


End file.
